


夏天

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: 一切开始在那个夏天。





	夏天

**Author's Note:**

> 编的编的编的！！！  
> 不上升真人！！！！  
> 脑洞来自“这份恋情有罪吗”  
> 时间在ow正式上线之前、还是学生的小方

方星现套上长袖校服，抱怨着学校复杂的规定，夏天愈加炎热、汗水在后背渗出。公交车来的晚了一些，里面已经塞满了忙碌于朝九晚五的人们。方星现挤到一个窗口旁边站着，吹着有一下没一下的风。他在想糟糕的分数，毕业之后的工作和那款即将上线的游戏——以后当一个游戏主播也可以吧，能做喜欢的事真的挺不错......  
突然的刹车打断了方星现远方的思绪，把他从幻想中拉回公交车，刚才自己撞到一个男人的肩膀上。  
柳济鸿一只手握住栏杆，另一只手艰难的捂着肩膀，手臂上垮着的包摇摇晃晃。他最近一直忙于职业的各种活动，好不容易抽身休息，然后在等了很久的公交车上挤着，还被人撞了一下。他心里有点不满，想张口责怪几句。他看见是个有点冒失的小男孩，带着厚厚的眼镜片，鼻尖还有汗珠，不由得把到嘴的责难换成一句关心“你没事吧？”  
方星现不好意思的说了声抱歉，明明是他撞到别人，还被关心了。他小心翼翼的看着柳济鸿。  
柳济鸿被小孩子的反应逗笑了，“哎呀，你还是上学的年纪吧，可要努力啊！”  
方星现连忙点头，脸因为炎热的天气微微发红，直到他到站下车走向校门，心里还想着刚才那位选手的笑声。

柳济鸿很快就忘了公交车上的小事，他投入到apex的比赛上，他要打到五十岁，要在赛场上奋力前行，他成为了很多人的偶像。而他不知道的是，那个男孩在他第一次打比赛的时候就认出了他的容貌，痴迷于他的风格，在不久的将来追赶上他，和他在同样的舞台上展现自己。

方星现清楚的记得他说过的每一句话，他在天梯摸索狙击，他不仅要成为天梯上的粉丝，还要成为值得夸赞的对手。而他当时不知道的是，那个男人终于认可了他的操作，称赞他的努力甚至默许他的私心，他们会在大舞台上同台竞技。

一切开始在那个夏天。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇作品、青涩而短、但希望你开心


End file.
